


This is familiar to me

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Monster fic [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Aphrodisiacs, Bazine is not nice, Chocolate dildo, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human/Werewolf Relationship, If You Squint - Freeform, Knotting, Little Red Riding Rey, Masturbation, Mild dubious Consent because of aphrodisiac, Monsterfucking, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Werewolf Ben Solo, birth control mention, mentions of underage sexual encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Little Rey Riding Hood is taking on her way home with her new purchase.  She stops to admire it, she bought it because it was familiar and she wonders where he is now.Ben finds her sprawled in the woods, enjoying something that looks like his.  He hasn't seen her in a long time, will she accept him as he is now.
Relationships: Mentions of Past Bazine/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Monster fic [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837096
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71
Collections: Random Reylo Prompts Collection, Show Me What You’ve Learned: A Reylo AU Collection





	This is familiar to me

**Author's Note:**

> For Becca's collection were Ben and Rey are each other's firsts and then reconnect after time away. Prompt inspired by the random Reylo Bot

Rey left the shop with a deep breath. She didn’t _hate_ Bazine but she didn’t like her either. She knew the woman had a tendency for rudeness and gossip, amongst other things. 

Resigned to not give Bazine more fodder she took her purchase and walked towards the forest on her way home with her basket secure in the crook of her elbow. She pulled up the hood of her deep red cloak, not wishing for sap to drop into her hair, and headed into the woods. Her steps were quick, in her attempt to hurry home before the sun set. 

Overall, she enjoyed the solitude of living alone in the woods but there were moments she couldn’t help but feel like she was being watched and others that were so filled with loneliness that she now carted home the most ridiculous use of a high value trade if there was one. 

The tin that now leaned against the side of her basket was long and narrow. She knew why she got it, it was chocolate for one, rich in flavor known to have soothing properties. But when she saw it sitting behind the glass there was a familiarity to it that made her ache in other ways. 

It reminded her of him, of Ben. The girth and thickness, the shape of the head. 

He was her first love, the love that got away, she’d know the shape of him anywhere. 

When they were younger and still in school, they had been each other’s firsts. First kisses under the moonlight. But kisses soon escalated into feverish rutting next to the creek while she was supposed to be doing Plutt’s wash. 

Shortly after that they grew apart. Ben became sullen and taciturn eventually pushing her away. It hurt but was not unexpected, people rarely stayed. He dated Bazine shortly after they fell apart and that’s when she chose to live in the woods. Not long after she moved into her little cabin he disappeared. 

Nobody knew where he was or why he left and after a while it was like he had never existed at all. 

Memories of him clung to her like a ghost, she missed him and it made her feel weak. So much so, that she hadn’t been with another since. Nobody knew her like Ben did, and she was convinced that nobody ever would. 

That’s why she had the item in her basket, a reminder of him and what they shared, even if it was just a doppelganger. She was deep enough into the wood now that nobody would see her or happen upon her and she sat down on a fallen log. 

She gingerly removed the tin from the basket and opened it to reveal the turgid length. 

There was a familiarity of it, of viewing something she had seen before. But instead of the color or Ben’s flesh it was a deep chocolate brown, the smooth curves shining in the waning sunlight. She examined it, it had the same thick vein that wrapped around his girth and she wondered if it was a mold of _him_. She smirked to herself imagining the blush he’d wear if he knew of its existence, then her cheeks burned in shame that she held it in her hands, knowing he’d probably not approve. But there was a bitter part of her that didn’t care, it was hers now.

The chocolate was beginning of melt against the warmth of her fingers and she licked off the thick substance. 

The darkly sweet flavor exploded on her tongue, causing a shudder to roll through her. It’d been a long time since she indulged in something so sweet and rich.

Her tongue ran up the shaft and she thought back to being 16, her hands gripping Ben’s hips while his hands carded through her hair. The remembrance of the hungry look he had given her when their eyes met was enough to slicken the skin between her thighs.

She grew wet now just thinking about her former tryst as the sweet confection slid on her tongue. She wondered what it would feel like inside of her. Would it feel the same or would it be disappointing? Too cold and hard to be comforting. 

She pulled herself from her thoughts as she realized that it was getting late. She would need to go back as the sun was setting and it’d be dark soon. But she couldn’t deny the feeling of arousal and she’d already been denied so much. Too much. 

She looked around her checking that there was still nobody about. Although, she saw no one but her skin still prickled with the weight of unseen eyes. She rucked her skirts up as she slid down to the forest floor, surrounded by the smell of leaves and dirt. It was earthy and familiar and took her back to the days she spent sprawled out next to the creek.

She leaned back against the log and the evening air on her legs felt good as she pulled at the ties of her undergarments. 

She slid the cock through her folds, her own wetness mixing with the thickness of the chocolate as it melted against her heated skin. 

She sighed as she scooted down, allowing her legs to spread further. 

It felt good to rub the toy against herself, the smoothness as it moved over her clit before she tested it against her entrance. 

It pressed against her walls and there was a stretch that wasn’t quite comfortable. She pulled it back, licked her arousal off the chocolate head, the salt of her mixing with the sweet of it. She hummed contentedly. 

She was so enthralled with her rising pleasure she didn’t hear the snap of the stick. 

She used her free hand to circle her clit, her arousal building. 

“Rey.” Came a breathless whisper. Her eyes snapped up and at first, she thought that what she was seeing couldn’t be real. 

“Ben.” She gasped, her walls fluttering around nothing. He was older than the last time she had seen him. He had let his hair grow out to cover his ears, and his body had thickened in a way that made him look all man and not the lanky boy he was when she knew him. But his eyes were the same rich amber that made her think of warmth and love and home. 

“What’s are you doing?” He asked, his eyes flicking down to her center, as if they couldn’t help themselves, before returning to hers. 

“I-“ What was she doing? “I just… I missed you.” She said, her brow furrowed in confusion, it was true, but it wasn’t why her legs were spread and her chocolate coated fingers were rubbing circles over her clit. 

She watched as Ben looked to the sky as if assessing something before looking back to her. 

“What do you need sweetheart?” He asked her and she could see desperation and want waring within him. 

“You. Just you.” She pleaded, edging closer to her release. Ben sighed and kneeled down between her legs and took the hand that held the confection and pulled it closer to him. He sniffed it and he let out a low growl, she swore she could feel it reverberate through her cunt. 

She put the chocolate cock back in her mouth and sucked, new pleasure coursed through her as the flavors burst on her tongue. She relaxed back and watched him, sucking and licking at the shaft in her hand. 

Ben’s hands slid up her thighs, he pressed against her knees to make room for himself and he lowered his face so he could kiss her mound. His touch was at once soothing and enflaming. He licked through her folds, swiping away the chocolate and lapping at the fingers that made lazy circles on her clit. He batted her hand away and lapped at the mess between her legs. 

She continued to suck on the cock eagerly, saliva and chocolate dripped down her chin as Ben lapped at her cunt with increasing hunger. 

His hands gripped her hips and pulled her towards him. Satisfied that she was clean he lifted his mouth to meet hers. His lips smeared in the chocolate mess of her lips and his tongue was coated in her taste. 

She bucked her hips towards him aching for more of his touch.

He dived back down between her legs to give her what she wanted. His mouth latched over her entrance and his tongue dipped into it as is nose nudged against her clit. 

She bucked against him seeking more friction and his lips wrapped around the little bud as his fingers entered her, stretching and stroking her walls. 

“Fuck sweetheart, I need you to come.” He gasped, working her as if he was just as desperate for her release as her. His thumb swiped over her clit. Her body tensed and convulsed as she came against him, her hands flying to his hair desperate for something to hold onto, the chocolate cock falling into the leaves and her world centered around Ben. It was familiar and terrifying all at once.

When she relaxed enough, he disentangled himself, his skin and hair messy with the chocolate and he returned his mouth to hers.

“I need to go sweetheart I can’t stay.” He said in a low tone that was filled with sadness. She could tell even in her lust filled haze that he didn’t want to go. 

“No.” She said, gripping his shirt to keep him there. “You don’t get to leave, not like this.” 

“I need…. The moon.” He said as if that explained anything, but she didn’t miss the tinge of panic that crossed his face when he said it. 

“The moon?” She said, trying to comprehend. Then something clicked and it made sense, his disappearance, the howling she could hear in the distance on full moon nights, the feeling of eyes on her. Ben was werewolf.

He shrunk away from her as he watched realization dawn on her and she only held him tighter, making his escape impossible.

“I don’t care.” She said shaking her head and brushing her lips against his. Her legs hooked behind his thighs to keep him there. “I want you, werewolf and all.” 

His eyes widened in surprise and he kissed her again and he didn’t hold back this time. His hands carded through her hair as his teeth nipped her lips before he trailed kisses down her jaw. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He rasped against her throat as he laid kisses there. 

“You won’t.” She reassured him her hands slid down to the fastening of his pants pulling at the strings and fumbling with buttons.

His cock tented the front, and she was eager to have the real thing, the chocolate one long forgotten amongst the leaves. She freed him and her hand gripped the shaft to begin to pump him, his hard length familiar and warm and better in the flesh than chocolate.

Rey pushed him away from her so she could turn to kneel, her body draped over the log, her skirts up over her back. 

A low growl emitted from him and when she turned to look, she saw his change start as darkness took over the woods, the moon visible as it rose amongst the trees.

His face elongated into a snout, and hair spread across his cheeks and sprouted from the collar of his shirt. 

She could see the fabric of his clothing strain with the bulging muscle and layer of fur.

He curled in on himself before straightening with a roar that made her heart race and her cunt throb. 

His gaze snapped to hers and her breathing increased with a mix of want and excitement. 

She could feel her arousal drip down the inside of her thigh and his nose twitched as he caught her scent. 

He crawled over to her on his hands and knees before burying his snout between her thighs. His long tongue delved between her folds lapping deeply within her before he moved to hover over her. 

His cock nudged against her entrance and he sank into her heat. His claws gripped the log next to her and she whimpered as her walls stretched around him. He paused and nuzzled her neck with his snout. It reminded her of before with how much he cared about her comfort. 

“I’m ok, keep going.” She panted as she covered his hand with her own and her fingers slid between his. 

He pushed further within her at her encouragement and he grunted with each bit of progress. She noticed that his cock did not feel the same as it should, the change making it more tapered at the tip but no less pleasurable. 

He grunted as he bottomed out within her, his hips flushed with hers. 

She gripped his hand in hers, her pleasure rising. 

“Please.” She said as she swiveled her hips, her free hand snaking down between her thighs. She could feel her labia stretch around his cock, the base of it was soft with fur, her hands cupped his balls and he let out a snort before he started fucking her. 

He started out slow at first, letting her adjust before he sped up. She began to rub at her clit, her walls clenching around him each time he bottomed out. His teeth nipped at her nape and it excited her, the proximity to danger. 

But she knew even in his feral state he’d never harm her, even if a part of her wanted to see him lose control and sink his teeth in. 

He straightened up as she was lost in a swirl of pleasure and his free hand gripped her hip as he sped up. His breath coming out as a growled staccato, his breath fluttering against her neck. 

He fucked her roughly as she got nearer to another release. 

“Please, inside. Please.” She panted, knowing she could put together a potion later, something she had learned in his absence. 

He let out a whine behind her and she felt his cock thicken and swell. She was surprised by it, but it only served to push her over the edge.

His hips staggered as if the thickness within prevented him from leaving her and the warmth of his cum spread through her. 

Her breath hitched and she moaned as his cock throbbed and twitched, extending her own pleasure. Ben settled over her, panting, his chest was pressed against her back and he nuzzled her cheek and neck. 

He wrapped his arms around her and moved them to settle on the leaf strewn ground. 

She felt safe and warm and cared for, more so than she had in a long time. Probably not since the last time and she couldn’t help the tears that escaped her. They weren’t tears of sorrow, not really, but of relief mixed with a bit of dread at what might come next. 

Ben seemed to sense them, holding her closer, his hands and muzzle moving over her as if trying to find where she was hurt.

“I’m okay.” She reassured, “I just missed you.” She admitted and she couldn’t stop the sob that escaped her.

He held her tighter, his leg coming over her thighs to wrap her up further. 

Soon clouds darkened the evening sky, hiding the brightness of the moon and she felt his cock soften and slip from her as the hand under hers shifted back into its more human form. 

He wasted no time in turning towards him, leaving kisses on her tearstained cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He said as he cupped her jaw in his hands.

“For what?”

“For leaving you. I was so messed up Rey and I couldn’t bare the thought that I would hurt you.”

“So, you chose Bazine?” She said a bit incredulously, it still stung, him preferring her.

“I thought she was what I deserved. And maybe I did, one of her spells turned me into this.” He said his voice wavering.

“Oh Ben.” She said her hands cupping his face to bring his mouth to hers. 

His body relaxed as he realized she accepted him.

After a moment they pulled apart and Ben helped her gather her things before they walked off towards her cabin. 

“You’ve been watching me.” It wasn’t a question.

There was a beat of silence and she hoped that he would choose honesty.

“Yes.” 

“Why?”

“I just… sometimes I just needed to know you were safe.”

“I’m glad that you’re the one that found me today. I don’t know what came over me.” 

“Bazine laced the chocolate with aphrodisiacs, I could smell them.”

“Oh.” She thought a moment and realized how dangerous it could have been if it had been anyone but him, she pushed it away it was okay now. “I bought it because it reminded me of you.” She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment at her foolishness and his hand gripped hers, his thumb rubbing over the back of her hand. 

“The price of leaving her I guess.” He said with a shrug. 

Before long they were at her doorstep, she turned to look up at him, his profile barely visible in the dark.

“Stay.” She whispered, her hand squeezing his tightly. He bent down to kiss her, his other hand cupping her jaw.

“Whatever you want sweetheart.” He said as he pulled away. 

“Good, I guess you’ll just have to stay forever then.” She said lightly as she opened the door, tugging him inside behind. In their time apart she'd learned not to take things for granted.


End file.
